Peppa Milk 2
Peppa Milk 2 is the sequel to Peppa Milk and it's taken place 5 years after the original game. Plot Peppa and George have been into a brand new town! But the horse comes back to the drug store, but what happens next? Hop into the hole and find out! New adventures, new worlds, new dangers, new killers, Let's see what comes to Peppa, George, Rebecca, Emily, Candy, Pedro, Suzy and Danny! New Features * You could eat stuff like sushi, fish flavoured chips, yakisoba, and rice crackers. * Characters have houses, and don't walk like crazy as on the original game. * The laughter house is removed and you can't make bacon. * Instead of the horse saying "Mr. Resetti", he says "Eat Milk". This change upsetted many Animal Crossing fans, but Mr. Resetti is added as a NPC. * There are minigames with Boris e Rufus characters on it. Regional Differences * In countries outside of Latin America, Boris and Rufus are replaced with Emily and Edmond Elephant. * The Sailor Moon show on the TV is not present on countries outside of the US and Japan. * The drug store is replaced with a sex shop in Uruguay and South Korea. * The town is replaced with a jungle in European countries. * Club Penguin characters, like Rockhopper, are not present on the UAE. * Candy Cat is a minor character on the Brazillian version. * The sushi sauces are exclusive to Japan and Asia. Trivia * This game is banned on North Korea. * Unlike the original Peppa Milk, it's rated Everyone 10+. Despite this, it has a lot of censorship. * The girls dancing on the first-time intro has been cut on Europe and Brazil due to sexual references and to make it more family-friendly. * The game is for Wii U and Nintendo Switch, unlike Peppa Milk which is for PC only. Credits The credits are unlocked when you go to space on Level 100 (max level). You could see the credits anytime. *PEPPA MILK 2, A GAME DEVELOPED BY FANDOM GAMES AND MLGBORISPLAY2011 *Developed by ENZO MICHAELIS (MLGBoris2011) *Based on "PEPPA PIG" by Entertainment One and "PEPPA MILK" by 2K Play *Characters by VARIOUS ARTISTS and ASTLEY BAKER DAVIES *CEL Shading by ENZO MICHAELIS *3D Rendering by ENZO MICHAELIS *SPECIAL THANKS *Enzo Michaelis for PEPPA MILK 2 *Astley Baker Davies for PEPPA PIG *Satoru Iwata (1959-2015) for ANIMAL CROSSING and FRANCHISES *Naoko Takeuchi for SAILOR MOON *Aline Belli for BORIS E RUFUS and FRANCHISES *Matt Neff for PAPA LOUIE and CACTUS MCCOY *Diane Krendensor for OLLIE & MOON *David Baszucki for ROBLOX and FRANCHISES *and MANY OTHERS *Thanks for playing! -Enzo Michaelis Special Scene It plays after the credits. Emily: Peppa, you may not be so low class. Belinda and Lisa are so stupid. Peppa: I agree. Emily: Even more. Bellinda: (teases Peppa) Low-Class! Lisa: (teases Emily) Snob! Emily: WHY YOU LITTLE!!! (throws a chainsaw at Lisa Fox and Lisa dies with no blood) Peppa: Thanks for playing! (snorts and throws a muddy puddle at the screen) Category:Video Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon